Por ti hasta la Eternidad
by Datsuki Dakki
Summary: 1 historia de amor, 1 tragedia y el fruto de 1 amor secreto. Pero aunq ya no este, la sigue amando, y descubrira 1 secreto años despues, y volvera para cumplir la promesa q hizo, aunq sea tarde... LeonxSora
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

Este fic fue creado por mi amiga Crystal y yo con ayuda del Foro de Kaleido Star, en especial Kaos Kane.

CAPITULO 1

En aquella habitación, bajo el oscuro cielo, iluminada solo por la vacilante luz de una vela, se podía divisar a la pequeña niña hincada al pie de su cama, las manos juntas pidiendo a Dios por sus seres queridos. Acompañándola, se encontraban sus protectores padres, observando, y escuchando atentos las oraciones de su pequeña.

Niña: Y por ultimo, te quiero pedir por mi mama, y por mi papa, cuídalos mucho dios, ellos son todo para mi, y no quiero perderlos jamás...(su rostro se entristece por unos instantes) ah! si, se me olvidaba, también cuida mucho al pequeño Spot nn

El pequeño cachorro se acerca juguetón, a la niña que acababa su oración, tirando de su pijama y dando vueltas alrededor.

Niña: Jajaja, spot, eres muy divertido!  
Madre: Nosomi, hija, ya es muy tarde, es hora de ir a la cama.  
Nosomi: Pero...mama!  
Padre: Si, tu madre tiene razón Nosomi, entra a la cama.  
Nosomi: Esta bien nn

La pequeña recibe un beso en la mejilla por parte de cada uno de sus padres, cierra sus ojos, y se queda profundamente dormida.

En la sala

Madre: Ken, como ha crecido nuestra pequeña Nosomi...

Aquellas palabras expresaban mucho orgullo, la habían criado muy bien a pesar de que aun eran jóvenes.

Ken: Si, tienes mucha razón Mia, ha crecido mucho, ahora tiene ya 10 años, parece que fue ayer, cuando era una pequeña niña a la que le temía a la oscuridad, y tenia que dormir con la luz encendida.  
Mia: Hemos hecho un gran trabajo con Nosomi, su madre, seguramente desde el cielo, descansa en paz.

Su expresión se ensombreció, aunque no le gustara pensar en ello, ella sabia que ellos realmente no eran los padres de Nosomi, pero desde que la habían tenido, la habían querido mucho y había sido parte de la familia desde entonces.

Y después de aquella larga noche, la luna se escondió, y el sol salio de nuevo, dando paso al amanecer, y con el un gran numero de aventuras le esperaban a la pequeña Nosomi.  
Como todos los días, la pequeña se levantaba a las 7:00, se vestía, bajaba al comedor y compartía los alimentos en compañía de sus padres.

Nosomi: Bueno papás, ahora si me voy a la escuela, cuiden mucho al pequeño Spot nn

Dándole un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y acariciando al cachorro de suave pelaje

Ken: Claro que si pequeña, ahora, ve con cuidado, y estudia mucho. 

Los 2 padres, abrazan a su hija, se despiden de ella, y ven como sube al autobús escolar.  
Al llegar Nosomi a la escuela, saludó a sus compañeros de clase, se sentó en su pupitre, acomodó sus libros, y esperó atenta la llegada del profesor, mientras conversaba con sus amigas. La mañana pasó rápido, el receso, las clases, el día marchaba normalmente, como todos los días anteriores. Nosomi solo esperaba aquel timbre, para saber que sus clases habían concluido, para regresar a casa y almorzar con sus padres, y contarles todas las cosas que había hecho ese día.

Maestro: Muy bien, faltan 10 minutos para el timbre, pero antes, uno de ustedes leerá la tarea que les deje ayer, el ensayo sobre sus padres. Y creo que Nosomi, será la que nos lea su trabajo. 

Un tanto nerviosa pero decidida, tomó las hojas de su trabajo y se dirigió al frente de la clase, podía sentir como todas las miradas se posaban en ella, tomó una profunda respiración y comenzó a leer.

Nosomi: Bien, yo les platicare sobre mis padres, mi madre se llama Mia, ella escribe guiones para obras de teatro, es muy talentosa y buena conmigo. Mi padre se llama Ken, el trabaja como productor de obras de teatro. Mis padres trabajan juntos en el mismo lugar, tienen una muy buena relación, son los mejores padres del mundo, los quiero mucho.

La pequeña Nosomi sigue leyendo su tarea, cuando de repente se empiezan a escuchar murmullos y risas entre los presentes. 

Maestro:(en voz alta) Silencio!  
Alumna: Perdone profesor, pero es que, mis compañeros y yo estamos en desacuerdo con la tarea de Nosomi, usted dijo que hiciéramos un ensayo sobre la vida de nuestros padres, y pues todos sabemos que esas personas, a las que Nosomi llama padres, son solamente unos impostores, no son sus padres, ella no tiene padres...

En ese momento sintió aquel dolor agudo, el mismo que había sentido hace 2 años, ella puso su mayor concentración para que las lagrimas no la traicionaran en medio de la clase. 

Maestro:(Grita bruscamente) Silencio jovencita! le exijo que le pida disculpas a su compañera!

Pero las palabras del maestro se ven interrumpidas por el tan esperado timbre, todos los estudiantes salen corriendo del salón, Nosomi, en una esquina se encontraba callada, con la mirada hacia abajo, y sin decir una sola palabra.

Maestro:(acercándose a Nosomi) Nosomi, te encuentras bien?  
Nosomi: (con una voz entrecortada)Yo...

Sentía que ya no podía mas, esto era mas grande que toda la fuerza que ella podía poseer, la pequeña intentaba obtener valor, de lo mas profundo de su alma, intentaba decir por lo menos una sola palabra, mantenía entre sus manos, aquella hoja, que pronto se vio tirada en el suelo. No pudo mas, y las lagrimas recorrieron todo su rostro. No quiso saber mas, salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo del salón, corriendo sin dirección alguna, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, solo deseaba olvidar aquellas palabras que tanto dolor le habían causado.

Mientras tanto, Mia y Ken se encontraban en la casa, esperando a su pequeña Nosomi. Al mismo tiempo que Mia se encontraba escribiendo el guión de una próxima obra a estrenar. Y Ken haciendo unas cuantas cuentas, de repente, el teléfono sonó, Ken se aproximo a este, y lo contestó.

Ken: Bueno, si, soy Ken Robinss, que? eres tu?

Mia: Que pasa Ken?...

Al termino de la llamada, Ken puso al tanto a Mia, de todo lo que se había platicado en aquella misteriosa llamada. La persona que les había hablado, era una vieja amiga de ellos, quien les había hecho una petición, pero lo que no sabían, era que esa decisión, marcaría sus vidas para siempre. 

En otro rincón de la ciudad, Nosomi continuaba corriendo, quería escapar de la realidad, hasta que por fin, sus fuerzas se agotaron, y ella triste y desconsolada, se sentó en una vieja banca. 

Nosomi escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, era cierto, aunque ella amara mucho a Ken y a Mia, ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres, ella nunca los había conocido, siempre pensó que ellos eran sus padres, hasta aquella noche, hace 2 años.

:FLASH BACK:

Era un día soleado, y muy especial para esta pequeña familia, pues este día celebraban el octavo cumpleaños de Nosomi. Organizaron una gran fiesta, con payasos, globos, y un enorme pastel de chocolate. Fue la fiesta perfecta, Nosomi, al igual que todos los invitados, se la pasaron muy bien ese día. Al término de la fiesta, Ken y Mia estaban muy  
agotados, pero Nosomi, aun continuaba con energías para abrir, unos cuantos regalos mas.

Nosomi: Por favor mama, por favor papa, déjenme abrir...2 regalos mas! por favor...  
Mia: Esta bien

No podía negarse a ese pedido, Nosomi estaba muy ilusionada con los regalos, su rostro reflejaba una gran felicidad.

Ken: pero después de esto, irás a cepillarte los dientes e irás a dormir  
Nosomi:(feliz) Si!

Corrió hacia donde estaban colocados los regalos, con gran emoción   
Nosomi, tomo 2 grandes paquetes envueltos, y subió a su habitación ansiosa por descubrir lo que se encontraba en el interior. Los 2 padres se quedaron en la sala, platicando entre ellos sobre la pequeña.  
Al llegar a su habitación, Nosomi no espero mas, y abrió al instante los paquetes.

Nosomi:(Sorprendida)Vaya! una muñeca! y un rompecabezas!...ya se! les iré a decir a mis papas para que vean lo que me regalaron nn

La inocente niña tomó los regalos y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y llego a la puerta de la sala, donde sus papás se encontraban hablando cosas muy extrañas para una niña de su edad, no quería interrumpir, y la conversación parecía interesante, así que se quedo escondida tras la puerta escuchado la conversación de sus padres.

Mia: Dios nos ha premiado con este tesoro, Nosomi es como un ángel, vino a alegrar nuestras vidas.  
Ken: Si, tienes mucha razón, es como un ángel, la hemos educado muy bien, es una lastima recordar el hecho que nosotros no fuimos quien le brindamos la vida.

Su voz sonaba melancólica y distante, sus ojos se fijaron en el vacío mientras recordaba la primera vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos, era aún tan pequeña. 

Mia:(baja la mirada) Si...como me hubiera gustado, tenerla en mi vientre, sentir que fue parte de mi, pero, su madre, fue una gran mujer, y nosotros hemos cumplido bien nuestra promesa.

En realidad la promesa no era la razón por la que ellos habían cuidado de Nosomi, ella la había querido casi instantáneamente desde que se la dieron hacia ya tantos años, y Nosomi se había convertido en su hija, a veces, olvidaba el hecho de que ella no era su verdadera madre.

Aunque para Nosomi, esas eran platicas de grandes, entendió perfectamente el significado de aquellas palabras, estaba sorprendida, se sentía como si su vida hubiera cambiado de un momento a otro, como si todo lo vivido hubiera sido tan solo una vil mentira. Su pequeña mente lo entendía, si ellos no eran sus padres…, pero quienes lo eran, donde estaban, entonces todo su mundo pareció romperse.  
No aguanto mas y un desgarrador grito se escucho en el interior de la sala.

Nosomi:(Hincada en el suelo) No! no puede ser!

Los 2 padres corrieron rápidamente al auxilio de su hija, la tomaron entre sus brazos, en señal de protección. 

Mia: Que te ocurre pequeña? por que gritaste así?  
Nosomi no podía encontrar su voz, no sabía que decir, solo las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.  
Nosomi:(voz entrecortada)Yo...los escuche, se que ustedes no son mis padres... 

Mia y Ken, no sabían que responderle a la pequeña, estaban sin palabras, lo único que pudieron hacer, fue abrazar fuertemente a la niña, al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas los consumían. Esa noche se le revelo la verdad a la pequeña Nosomi.

:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

Nosomi:(triste) Si, aun lo recuerdo, esa noche, supe que nací del vientre de otra mujer, y que ellos, no me dieron la vida, pero...(pausa) aunque haya sido así, ellos me han brindado un techo, y me han dado su cariño desinteresado, me quieren como una hija, y yo los quiero como mis padres, jamás me han revelado exactamente cuales fueron mis verdaderos orígenes, solo se que mi madre había sido una gran mujer, pero, no deseo saber nada mas, por que soy inmensamente feliz con ellos, y no me importa lo que la gente diga (sonríe).

Limpiando sus lágrimas Nosomi, se levanta de la banca, y se dirige rápidamente en dirección a su casa.

Mientras tanto Mia y Ken, seguían confundidos por aquella llamada, debían tomar una decisión ante la petición de esa amiga.

Mia: Ken, que haremos?  
Ken: No lo se Mia, regresar a los Ángeles seria como, revivir muchas cosas del pasado, cosas dolorosas para todos nosotros. El recuerdo doloroso de aquel accidente aun está vivo en mi memoria. Además, temo que Nosomi se entere de la verdad, del accidente, temo que nos deje de amar y temo que ese sea un dolor demasiado grande para ella.

Mia: Pero, yo en realidad deseo regresar a los Ángeles, Nosomi no se enterará, además, allá se encuentra nuestro viejo Kaleido, aunque se que nos marchamos a Inglaterra por cuestiones delicadas, ambos dejamos una parte de nosotros en aquel escenario.  
Ken: Lo se, yo también deseo regresar, pero tengo miedo de que al hacerlo, los recuerdos del pasado nos atormenten...  
Mia: Se que es una difícil decisión, pero, puede ser que jamás volvamos a tener la oportunidad de ver a nuestros viejos amigos, esta reunión tiene un objetivo en especial, que solo nos será revelado al llegar. Debemos afrontar estos miedos, tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo, por nuestro bien y el de Nosomi.  
Ken: Tienes razón, entonces, viajaremos a los Ángeles.

De repente esta conversación se ve interrumpida, al llegar Nosomi.

Nosomi: Hola! perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que, me quede platicando con mi maestro.  
Mia: No te preocupes cariño, ven, siéntale aquí, tu padre y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte.

Nosomi se sienta al lado de sus padres, algo confundida por su extraño comportamiento.

Ken: Nosomi, alista tus maletas, haremos un viaje.  
Nosomi: Un viaje?  
Mia: Si, un viaje, un viaje a los Ángeles, aquella ciudad donde se encuentra un viejo escenario.

Todo estaba decidido, la familia viajaría a los Ángeles, a encontrarse con viejos amigos, pero lo que no sabían, era que en ese viaje, encontrarían algo más que simples reencuentros, encontrarían, un reencuentro con el pasado. Aquel viaje, haría que la vida de Nosomi, jamás volviera a ser la misma.

:FIN CAPITULO 1:


	2. Chapter 2

Un rencuentro con el pasado

El viaje en el avión había sido muy divertido para Nosomi, desde aquella ventana, las nubes parecían grandes bolas de algodón flotantes, y debajo de estas miles de puntitos brillantes, Nosomi había preguntado a su madre por estas y ella le había explicado que era la ciudad y las miles de luces que se encendían cuando caía la noche.

Ken: Nosomi, ven no te vayas a perder

Nosomi: hacia donde nos dirigimos mamá?

Mia: nos quedaremos en un hotel, hasta que encontremos algo mejor Nosomi, ya que aún no sabemos si nos quedaremos definitivamente aquí.

Al llegar al hotel, Nosomi ayudó a desempacar las maletas, ella notaba a sus padres ligeramente preocupados. Durante la cena, Nosomi notó que ninguno de sus padres había mencionado casi ni una palabra. Se encontraban callados, solo al final de esta, hablaron.

Mia: Nosomi, querida tu padre y yo tenemos que ir a una reunión muy importante, te importará quedarte un rato aquí sola?

Nosomi: claro que no mamá, me quedaré aquí viendo tele, no te preocupes.

Ken: Nosomi, no nos demoraremos mucho.

Ken y Mia salieron dándole un beso a su pequeña hija, rumbo a aquel lugar que ellos tan bien conocían, Mia se encontraba muy nerviosa, hacia muchos años que no veía a aquellas personas, no había tenido contacto con ellos desde que se habían marchado a Europa, no desde que el escenario Kaleido fue cerrado y todos tomaron rumbos diferentes. Mientras se acercaban, Ken pudo reconocer el lugar en el que antes habia estado elevada la grande y majestuosa carpa de Kaleido, ahora solo era un gran carpa descolorida rodeada de basura y cajas.

Mia no pudo evitar que una lagrima recorriera su rostro, había escrito tantos guiones para Kaleido, y los había visto realizarse bajo aquellas luces, había oido el aplauso del publico emocionado, había dado tanto de ella, y ahora Kaleido ya no existía más, ahora solo había desolación alrededor.

Después de aquel accidente todo había ido de mal en peor, las ventas bajaron y pronto uno a uno se fueron yendo, acróbatas, coreógrafos hasta que la gran carpa dejó de verse y sus luces no se volvieron a prender.

Ken: Mia estas bien? Se que esto es muy difícil para los dos, pero ya estamos aquí y no podemos dar vuelta atrás.

Mia: es solo que recordé todos esos buenos momentos Ken, lo siento…

En ese momento se le entrecortó la voz y un silencio reinó en todo el lugar, Ken también sentía una gran nostalgia al ver aquel lugar, pero el no podia dejarse vencer, tenia que ser fuerte, para ayudar a Mia. En ese momento una voz conocida rompió el silencio de la noche.

Layla: que gusto en volver a verlos Mia, Ken

Ken: Layla tanto tiempo

Mia: que agradable volverte a ver

Layla: síganme por favor, los demás están esperándonos

En todo este tiempo Layla se había convertido en una actriz reconocida, hacia unos años atrás ella y Yuri se habían casado en una espectacular boda en Nueva York y al poco tiempo su matrimonio había dado frutos.

Mia y Ken caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio.

Ken: leímos en algunos diarios acerca de tu boda con Yuri hace algunos años. Viven aquí en los Ángeles?

Layla: no en Nueva York, hace poco nos mudamos aquí.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 9, luego entraron a un amplio apartamento, con una hermosa vista y finamente amueblado. Al entrar reconocieron varios rostros conocidos. Sentado en un sofá se encontraba Yuri, Anna admiraba el decorado, y al fondo un joven de cabellos plateados miraba a través de la ventana.

Todos dejaron lo que hacían cuando ellos entraron, ninguno de ellos había cambiado mucho después de todo.

Anna: vaya por fin llegaron jaja, se quedaron dormidos o que? (con su habitual tono cómico)

Yuri: bien por fin estamos todos reunidos

Ken: disculpen, es que recién llegamos

Mia: es tan bueno volver a verlos

Layla: bien ahora les comunicaré el motivo que me llevó a llamarlos a todos, como sabrán hace casi 10 años que el escenario Kaleido no existe mas, después de aquella tragedia

Todos los rostros se ensombrecieron, incluso el siempre radiante de Anna, había pasado casi 10 años pero el recuerdo de aquel hecho aun seguía vivo en sus memorias.

Leon: bien eso ya lo sabemos, pero ahora quisiera saber porque nos llamaste después de tanto tiempo, tiene que ser algo importante si no, no lo habrías hecho

Leon se había ido unos meses antes de aquel accidente a Francia, nunca se supo cuanto le afecto la noticia de aquella tragedia, ya que el nunca regreso de Francia, ni siquiera al recibir aquella llamada comunicándole de los hechos y tampoco regreso cuando le avisaron que cerraban Kaleido. El había seguido su carrera y ahora trabajaba en un escenario muy conocido en Francia. Su expresión fría no había cambiado.

Layla: bueno en realidad es porque deseo que el escenario Kaleido vuelva a funcionar y necesitamos que se queden para poder reabrirlo

Yuri: por eso vinimos hasta aquí y los llamamos

Mia: (sorprendida) pero… como…

Layla: en realidad llamamos a todos, pero solo vinieron ustedes, llame a Kalos y a Sarah también pero supongo que el no volverá nunca mas, ese fue un golpe muy duro.

Anna: (parándose repentinamente) entiendo, entonces yo acepto, nunca pude aceptar que nuestro querido Kaleido ya no estaría, vamos que dicen

Leon: … bien

Layla: Mia, Ken?

Mia: yo… estoy de acuerdo

Ken: entonces acepto

Layla: esta bien la cita con los auspiciadotes y los agentes publicitarios sera la proxima semana, yo los llamare a todos

Ken: disculpen pero ya tenemos que retirarnos

Mia. Si nuestra hija esta esperándonos, nos veremos pronto

Ken y Mia regresaron al hotel, al entrar encontraron a Nosomi profundamente dormida en el sofá, Ken la llevo hasta su habitación, luego Ken y Mia se prepararon para dormir, ese había sido un día agotador sin duda.

Echados los dos en la cama, con los ojos muy cerrados, ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, tenían muchas dudas y preguntas. Pero mañana sería otro día, y tenían que estar bien para poder llevar a pasear a Nosomi por la ciudad, se lo habían prometido al llegar a los Ángeles.

La noche pronto dio paso al día, Nosomi fue la primera en levantarse, estaba muy emocionada por el paseo que iban a dar ese día.

Durante el desayuno Nosomi se la pasó haciendo miles de preguntas a sus padres, que trataron de dejar atrás las preocupaciones para que el paseo fuera muy divertido.

Nosomi: Papa, Mama, ya habían estado antes en esta ciudad?

Ken: si, pequeña Nosomi, vivíamos aquí antes de casarnos

Mia: si y conocemos muchos lugares bonitos para visitar

Nosomi: podemos llevar a Spot?

Ken: claro hija, pero primero termina todo tu desayuno

Después del desayuno la familia salió junto con el pequeño Spot, era un día soleado y cálido, había mucha gente en las calles. Nosomi se quedo sorprendida al ver el gran parque de diversiones que se elevaba ante ella, había juegos de diferentes clases, una enorme rueda de la fortuna y muchos dulces.

Nosomi fue corriendo por todo el parque, subiéndose a todos los juegos que encontró en el camino, y aun tenia fuerzas para muchos mas, Ken y Mia, tras Nosomi que parecía no cansarse nunca, después de lo que pareció horas, Nosomi dejó de correr para dedicarse a jugar con Spot, Mia y Ken se sentaron en una banca muy cansados.

Mia: me siento muy feliz de ver a Nosomi tan contenta

Ken: si yo también aunque este muy cansado (mirando hacia la rueda), te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos subimos ahí? Fue hace tanto tiempo

Mia: (suspiro) si fue muy romántico, fue cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia, te pusiste muy nerviosos jajaa

Ken: (sonrojado) jajaja si creo que tienes razón, quien diría que volveríamos a este lugar, casados y con una hija

Mientras tanto, Nosomi jugaba con Spot cerca de ahí, le había sacado la correa para que el perrito pudiera correr libre, a ella le quedaba aun mucha energía a pesar de haberse subido ya a muchos juegos. Spot parecía ahora muy contento de poder jugar con Nosomi, ella adoraba a su cachorro, ahora ellos dos corrían alrededor de unos arbustos.

Nosomi: a que no me atrapas Spot! Corre corre! Jajaja

Spot hacia grandes esfuerzos por alcanzar el vestido de la pequeña Nosomi, corría y saltaba. De pronto de uno de los arbustos saltó un gran gato, que salió huyendo, Spot salió corriendo tras el. Nosomi intento detenerlo, pero Spot se iba alejando mas.

Nosomi: Spot, nooo, ven aquí!

Nosomi corrió tras el cachorro, empujando a las personas que encontraba en el camino, era la primera vez que recorría la ciudad y pronto ya no sabía donde se encontraba, solo corría tras el pequeño Spot, ella vio al cachorro meterse a una sucia carpa, lo siguió al interior, estaba muy sucio adentro, había grandes pilas de cajas polvorientas, algunas contenían trajes viejos. Nosomi busco a Spot con la mirada, este se encontraba subiendo una de las enormes pilas de cajas, al llegar a la última caja el gato dio un gran salto dejando atrapado al pequeño Spot que intentaba bajar. La pequeña Nosomi empezó a subir a uno de los postes, si ella pudiera llegar hasta arriba luego podría tomar aquel trapecio y llegar hasta donde estaba el pequeño Spot.

Mia y Ken buscaban desesperadamente a Nosomi con la mirada, hacia un momento que habían dejado de escuchar la voz de la niña y ahora no la veían por ningún lado.

Mia sintió una opresión en su pecho y salió corriendo, sin saber porque se dirigió instintivamente hacia a la carpa que ella tan bien conocía.

Ken: Mia! Mia, espera a donde vas!

Dijo Ken mientras corría para alcanzarla. Mia podía escuchar su voz llamándola, pero su mente solo repetía 'Nosomi', 'Nosomi', había sentido esta misma sensación hacía 10 años, aquella noche cuando vio a Sora caer, no dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo, no.

La pequeña Nosomi había llegado hasta la cima del poste y ahora intentaba coger uno de los trapecios, si tan solo ella pudiera alcanzarlo, podría llegar hasta donde estaba Spot, se estiró lo más que pudo hasta que su mano logró cogerlo con dificultad, pero en ese momento resbaló, el trapecio se deslizó, Nosomi trató de aferrarse con fuerza al trapecio pero sentía que sus dedos se resbalaban.

Mia llegó justo en el momento en el que Nosomi resbalaba del trapecio y caía. Ella cerró los ojos llevándose las manos al rostro, y al instante las imágenes de aquel accidente de hacia 10 años volvieron a su mente, las luces se apagaron, Sora cayendo, el grito del público.

Mientras caía Nosomi pudo sentir como si alguien la cogiera de la cintura y la sostuviera, pronto vio delante de ella una bella mujer, sus alas parecían moverse mágicamente. Extrañamente le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien.

De repente Nosomi dejó de sentir miedo y en vez de eso una enorme paz invadió todo su ser, la mujer que se encontraba delante, parecía hablarle en murmullos, pero solo alcanzó a oir 'Nosomi' antes de ser depositada en el suelo.

Poco a poco sus fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó profundamente dormida.

Ken: Mia que pasa… porque… Nosomi! Mia como supiste que Nosomi estaba aquí

Mia: no lo se…, solo vine hasta aquí, y la vi caer de aquel trapecio, igual a como vi caer a Sora aquella noche…pensé que moriría Ken, pensé que nuestra pequeña Nosomi…

Unas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, se recostó sobre el pecho de Ken, aun pálida por el susto.

Los dos se quedaron ahí mirando a la pequeña Nosomi que dormía tranquilamente, solo querían salir lo mas pronto posible de ahí, ese lugar aun encerraba muchos recuerdos para los dos.

: FIN DEL CAP2 :


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Nosomi despertó en su cama, y vió a sus padres a su lado, los dos se veian muy preocupados, tardó un momento en recordar todo, a Spot, el trapecio y a esa hermosa mujer depositandola en el suelo.

Nosomi: (desesperadamente) Spot! Donde esta Spot!

Ken: tranquila cariño, Spot está aquí, muy contento que estes bien

Mia: pero Nosomi dime, porque te fuiste así, dime que ocurrió

Nosomi: mama no te enojes, yo solo quería alcanzar a Spot, pero me resbalé y sabes que.. una…. Una… (dudando) una mujer con grandes alas me salvó

Ken: una mujer cariño?

Nosomi: si… y me dijo algo pero no logré escucharlo

Mia: (abrazando a su hija) oh Nosomi

Casi una semana había pasado desde aquello y todas esas noches Nosomi había soñado con aquella mujer que ahora ella llamaba 'Mi Angel'. Todas las noches intentaba oir lo que le decia, pero nunca lograba oir mas que murmullos.

Durante esa semana la familia había conseguido un apartamento y se habían mudado, a la pequeña Nosomi le encanto el lugar.

Mia y Ken habían recibido la llamada de Layla y ahora ellos se dirigían hacia la direccion apuntada en un papel. A Mia le costó trabajo separarse de Nosomi, pero al fin Ken logró convencerla.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por Layla, había una gran mesa y sentados alrededor de ella estaban todos, al parecer los auspiciadores aun no llegaban, Mia y Ken se sentaron en una silla, una extraña sensación llenó el aire, Anna se esforzó haciendo sus habituales bromas, pero ninguno de los presentes intercambió palabra. Todos se encontraban muy nerviosos, incluso Leon que se la pasó mirando por la ventana hacia la carpa de Kaleido, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Después de 10 minutos, llegaron 3 hombres en traje, Layla los recibió, todos se pararon y se presentaron.

Layla: Bienvenidos señores, aquí presentes se encuentran algunos de los antiguos miembros del escenario Kaleido, Anna la encargada de los actos comicos.

Anna: (haciendo un gesto con la mano) hola!

Layla: Mia, guionista y Ken asistente de producción

Mia: mucho gusto

Layla: Leon y Yuri acróbatas.

Yuri asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y Leon solo se limitó a seguir mirando a traves de la ventana, Mia miro hacia el, por un momento a ella le pareció ver una especie de melancolía. Los señores se sentaron y hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Layla tomó la palabra.

Layla: como sabrán deseamos reabrir el escenario Kaleido y para eso necesitamos la publicidad y el dinero

Señor1: Bien pero quien nos asegura que habra ventas, después de aquel accidente

Anna: eso fue hace casi 10 años, tiempo suficiente para que la gente se olvide de ese hecho!

Señor2: ademas dicen que esta embrujado, por eso no pudieron quitar la carpa y tampoco lo demas que había adentro

Leon: esas son tonterias, no me diga que cree en aquello

Dijo cambiando su postura

Señor2: era solo un comentario

Mia: nosotros realmente queremos ver a Kaleido como era antes

Un tono de tristeza se noto en su voz

Layla: asi que, que dicen

Señor3: bien, tenemos una propuesta

Ken: cual es?

Señor1: tendran que presentar una obra donde se realice aquella tecnica, sera el estreno del escenario

Yuri: pero eso es imposible, ya perdimos a alguien por intentar hacerla, que le hace suponer que habra alguien capaz de hacerlo

Señor2: esa es la condicion, les damos plazo para que lo discutan, cuando tengan una decisión llámennos

Layla: esta bien, lo haremos, gracias

Los 3 señores salieron por la puerta y todos pudieron al fin relajarse, Leon volvió a mirar por la ventana, mirando fijamente al lugar donde se encontraba Kaleido, Mia se encontraba callada, y Ken se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, Layla se encontraba recostada en la pared. Anna fue la primera en tomar la palabra

Anna: y bien, no se queden callados, que piensan de aquella propuesta

Yuri: imposible

Mia: no me gustaria que ocurriera lo que paso con Sora

Ken: ademas quien se atreveria a intentarlo

Anna: vamos no se den por vencidos! Que diria nuestra querida Sora si viera el escenario Kaleido asi! Por favor piensenlo bien

Layla: esta bien entonces, todos piensenlo en sus casas, si alguno tiene alguna idea, por facor comuniquennosla

Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus hogares, Mia y Ken regresaron muy preocupados al apartamento, esto no fue desapercibido por Nosomi, pero ella sabía que esas eran cosas de grandes. Después de la cena Nosomi se alistó para dormir y se quedó en su cama pensando en su 'angel' a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Mia y Ken que discutian acerca de la reunión de la tarde. Al oir que sus padres se acercaban cerro sus ojos y fingio dormir, logró escuchar un pedazo de la conversación

Ken: si lo se Mia, pero no se me ocurre nadie que pueda ser capaz de realizar dicha tecnica

Mia: es cierto Ken, pero tambien es verdad lo que dijo Anna, que pensaria Sora si viera el escenario en esas condiciones

Ken: debemos encontrar a alguien capaz de realizar aquella peligrosa tecnica

Entonces sus voces se fueron perdiendo a medida que se alejaban de su habitación, Nosomi permaneció unos momentos meditando sobre aquellas palabras hasta que se quedó dormida.

Poco a poco volvía a aquel lugar, mientras caía y veía a su 'angel' cogerla mientras decendían suavemente, había soñado con esto todas las noches después de aquello, entonces su 'angel' volvía a murmurar aquellas palabras, pero ahora el murmullo era audible

Angel: Debes creer en el Espíritu del Escenario, en tus sueños, sentir el viento en tu rostro cuando te balanceas en los trapecios, sentir que vuelas en el escenario y ver las sonrisas de los espectadores es lo mas hermoso, Nosomi

Nosomi abrío los ojos, era ya de día, olía rico, su madre de seguro estaba preparando el desayuno, se levantó, tendió la cama y se cambió la ropa, que eran aquellas palabras, que significaban. Nosomi fue a la cocina donde encontró a su papa tomando el café y a su madre preparando el desayuno. Entonces Nosomi no se aguanto mas y les pregunto acerca de la conversación que había escuchado.

Nosomi: mama, papa, ayer no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, que es eso de la tecnica?

Mia: Nosomi, hija…

Ken: es sobre un proyecto de reabrir aquel escenario hija

Mia: si, pero para eso los patrocinadores han pedido que alguien realice una peligrosa tecnica con los trapecios

Nosomi: y yo puedo intentarlo?

Ken casi bota el café sobre la mesa y Mia dio un salto por el susto, eso los había tomado desprevenidos. Mia dejó lo que estaba haciendo y Ken se acercó a Nosomi.

Ken: eso es para acróbatas profesionales cariño

Mia: si querida una niña como tu no debe pensar en esas cosas

Nosomi: pero papas! Yo quiero intentarlo, prometo no resbalar esta vez!

Ken: claro que no Nosomi, eso es muy arriesgado, jamas te dejariamos hacer algo asi

Nosomi: pero mi Angel me dijo eso, yo lo quiero intentar!

Mia: Nosomi, ya deja eso de tu Angel y no insistas, sabes que te queremos demasiado como para arriesgarnos a perderte

Mia no pudo dejar de abrazar a su hija, ella sin duda no la dejaria hacer tal cosa, como podria dejar a Nosomi arriesgarse asi, ella aun era una niña, y ella no deseaba que fuera acróbata. Ken por otro lado, tenia una expresión de preocupación, solo se quedo mirando fijamente a Nosomi y a Mia, solo hablo cuando Nosomi se fue a su habitación a jugar con Spot.

Mia: Ken que ocurre

Ken: Mia, estoy muy preocupado por Nosomi, desde esa vez, no ha dejado de mencionar a ese Angel, ademas, me preocupa, ella cada vez esta mas interesada en Kaleido, de lo que mas tratamos de alejarla, ese era mi temor de venir aquí

Mia: si, pero no la dejare, no Ken, no me arriesgaré a perderla como perdimos a Sora una vez

Ken: pero aun hay algo que no sabemos Mia, eso me ha estado preocupando desde que llegamos, e querido preguntarle todas estas veces pero no e tenido el valor, Layla es la unica que lo sabe

Mia: tienes razón Ken, pero Nosomi es nuestra hija, porque deberiamos querer saber eso, dejalo asi

Ken: esta bien, ahora termina el desayuno que me muero de hambre Mia!

Ken esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas, para que Mia no se preocupara mas, sabia que Mia haria todo lo que pudiera por evitar que Nosomi sufriera, y sin duda alguna, aquella petición de Nosomi la había dejado muy preocupada. Nosomi habia cambiado mucho desde aquel hecho en la carpa, pero ahora no pensaria en eso, ya pensaria luego en eso, solo disfrutaria de su desayuno, después de todo Mia cocinaba muy bien, eso siempre le levantaba el animo.

Bueno queria agradecer a Princesa Mko, Krla-chan, Lucy Oraki por sus reviews

Espero que sigan leyendo el fic y que les guste!


End file.
